1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the trucking industry and to methods and structure for improving vehicle aerodynamics for better fuel efficiency. It relates more particularly to a semi-trailer or other cargo vehicle having a rear end drag-reducing design.
2. Description of Related Art
The term “cargo vehicle” herein refers to a semi-trailer or other wheeled ground vehicle used for hauling cargo on roads and highways. A typical semi-trailer, for example, includes a large rectangularly shaped, box-like enclosure having a forward end, a rearward end, opposite left and right sidewalls, and opposite floor and roof portions. The left and right sidewalls extend from the forward end to left and right rearward corner portions of the enclosure, with the rearward end being somewhat flat extending transversely across the direction of forward vehicle travel between the left and right rearward corner portions.
So configured, a cargo vehicle provides efficient use of the space that is available within the size limitations set by various vehicle laws and regulations. Its flat-back design of the rearward end, however, creates a low-pressure region behind the rearward end during forward motion. The low-pressure region results in drag and a corresponding higher rate of fuel consumption.
Numerous semi-trailer refinements and after-market add-on components have been proposed and patented that reduce rear end drag of flat-back enclosures in order to thereby alleviate the fuel-consumption concern. Many existing designs, however, have certain drawbacks. Some include components that extend rearwardly of the enclosure rear end portion where they interfere with the rear doors and with loading dock operations. Others involve complicated and expensive components.
Still other designs require truck-driver participation in installing, removing, and/or adjusting the position of various add-on components. And yet other designs add components that extend laterally beyond maximum width limitations set by laws and regulations, while those that fit within such maximum width limitations are often too restricted in size to function satisfactorily. Thus, the trucking industry needs a better drag-reducing design for the rearward end of vehicles.